conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Humans (Mercia)
The humans of Mercia have evolved from the Ancient Folk to become adaptable. Humans are able to live in almost any area, spanning from the Terran in the Forest of the Westerly Winds, the Zanari of Zana Xi and the Icelandic of the Icelands. Whether there might be humans beyond Mercia is debated. Humans in Mercia are named 'Nola Hema', meaning 'Knowledgable Man', which refers to human's quest to know about things. Humans document what they find out and this is why they are named 'Nola Hema'. Humans are known as the inventors of Mercia, building and adavcning, opposed to the Elves that focus on the past and Dwarves who live for the present. They are a tolerant species, letting many other races settle in their countries, but their society is full of disagreement and discrimination. The humans have many homelands, unlike other species who usually only have one, and some humans dislike those from other nations or species. __TOC__ Biology and Psychology Humans do have magical aided bodies. They are supported by respirating, eating and the main bodily functions. They reproduce using their two genders and a number of differences can be made between them and the Elves and Dwarves. One is the fact their ears are round, to catch sound waves easily but loose the ability to detect cranial activity. They are warrior-like creatures, but their natural act is to learn and not fight. Humans have been known to be skilled inventors and creationists, unlike the Elves who build only what is needed and the Dwarves who improve what is already there. Human societies are riddled with disagreement, and humans have a natural act to express what they think is wrong. This has caused a number of large scale fights, (including the ongoing [Civil War) and also lead to the creation of the 'musket', a device which launches specially modified Aidances at the target. Depending on the Aidance, the target will be affected in different ways. Fire Aidances are commonly used. Humans have based their society on making things better for their lives, and making sure everyone can have a say. This has not been employed in the government of Zana Xi or 'Adria, and, although it seems it, Vicargo but Inendo has a good policy regarding requests for changes. Culture The Culture of humans is varied in each of their nations. They all have the capacity to convey language, and there are a great number of human languages, from the common Adrian to the limited Lekctain Twaa. The Seven Nations of Humans all have home languages, except for Vikargan which is a dialect although its alphabet is different. Religion Human religions in Mercia are mostly based upon how the world was created. There are many speculations, although the scientific theory is that the fairies did create it. Religion isn't common with Elves since they have a common religion. Societies The human societies are based upon certain person(s) who take control of everything, and assign certain jobs to those beneath them in the hierachy. This is always present in all forms of human groups/nations/settlements. This differs from the Elves who work together and seek advcie when needed from the eldest. The Dwarves also have a society like this. Monarchy is a common form of human societies. Science Most of human science comes from the wizards and they simply build on it. They do not really change it but delve deeper into its meanings. This has produced the science of philosophy into humans; to think how the world works and why. Some well-known human philosophers include Mark Kelly, Daniel Joseph and Mary Edwards. The roles of women are different in the way that they are meant to work in the home and help the children as the men work outside the home and educate the children. Arts Humans have a way with stories. They show an interest in tales of those brave and strong. Paintings and pictures are also considered very important expressions of emotions and such. These two expressions of emotions and memories are also present in the singing of bards and minstrels. There are not many dwarf bards or elvish painters. However writing is a common art form and passed on. Technology Humans have a thign for building and creating, and so inventions are usually from human inventors. A very famous inventor, George Maker, created the Vicargan Airships that constantly transport goods and have spawned the Airship flight industry. However, due to the commonness of Airships, it is easy for anyone to purchase one and become one of the Pirate Ships that fly and raid the Trading Ships and sell their goods off. Also, Gregory Thomas made the first musket that are usually used in warefare. Humans have a knack for inventing when needed. War Humans are easy to disagree with and therefore have made numerous battles and wars with other countries, including themselves. They are civilised when battling and have a system for their armies like their society in general, where one person(s) controls the entire army. They use a variety of fighting methods. Trade Humans created the main basic economy of Mercia, starting with their currency of coins showing the value of them with pictures of animals. This allowed an easier way to sell, buy and earn. The basic currency was based with coisn that had amounts based on the value of certain animals. For example, a cow coin was considered much more valuable than a chicken coin. This is a currency commonly used between a lot of races and nations. See Also *Hadri *Inendi *Icelandic *Zanari *Ikraslovic *Solik *Vicargan Category:Mercia Category:Creatures